Sharpest in the Drawer
by Blues32
Summary: Reverse World. With the other HIVE members captured, Red X has no choice but to trust the strange masked boy that was hanging around when she woke up after being gassed. Together they must find out who has her friends and why they were taken...if he would
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. Yet another chapter in my Reverse World series. In order to understand this much, you need to read "Night of the Ravager." Read and review or no last chapter for you.


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Sharpest in the Drawer"**

**Chapter One**

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Red X groaned softly as she came to. Somebody was standing over her…despite the blurriness of her vision, she had the feeling she didn't know them. The strong, almost nostril hair burning smell that had awoken her was coming from a capsule being held under her masked nose. Groaning, she batted the gloved hand holding the foul smelling thing away from her face.

Red X: (grumble) I'm awake, I'm awake. Damn smelling salts.

As her vision cleared she realized she did indeed have a stranger knelling next to her. Furthermore, the computer had been destroyed. In a flash, she had brought out a X-arang and held it up to the stranger's face. Looking him over, she realized he was covered with knives. There must have been over a dozen of them strapped in numerous places on his body (if that doesn't tell you who he is, then you need to read more of my stories). His face was covered by a black mask with red around the eyes.

Red X: Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my home?

Stranger: Jeez, you do somebody a favor and they jump all over you…and not in the good way. And with a figure like yours, I'd prefer the good way. Nice place you got here. You get HBO on that thing?

The stranger gestured to the TV. Red X clenched her teeth.

Red X: I don't think you're understanding this whole thing. I'm currently threatening you with bodily harm unless you answer my question.

Stranger: Oh, is THAT why you put this thing up to my face? I was going to ask about that, but the TV caught my eye first. I have a serious case of ADD, you see. Is your hair dyed? It looks dyed.

Red X's eyes widened as her memories slowly began to return. Noon was drawing near…

:: CUE THEME ::

**Main Room: Hours Ago**

Sonic: Try and get it from me, half-pint!

Sonic moved his arm back as Gizmo reached for the remote. Gizmo clenched his teeth.

Gizmo: I'm not in the mood, dickweed! Give me the remote!

Gizmo summoned out his extra legs and started coming after him. Sonic jumped around the room, snickering at the frustrated dwarf. Mammoth ignored it and kept watching TV. It ended when a hand made of light plucked Sonic out of the air in mid-leap. It lowered him down to its creator's line of sight, but didn't release him.

Krystal: Sonic, you jerk! Give Gizmo the remote!

Sonic clicked his teeth and tossed the remote to Gizmo. Krystal put Sonic down and bent over his fallen form, grinning again.

Krystal: Sorry, Sonic. Nothing personal, but he's as cute as a button!

Sonic: (grumbling) You always say that.

Krystal beeped his nose.

Krystal: That's because he's always cute as a button.

She stood up a straight and thought for a moment. After a moment she shrugged.

Krystal: Okay, there was that one time when he was sick. That wasn't so cute.

Jinx: Okay, kids, that's enough. Don't make me put you in the corner.

Sonic leaned over the couch next to where Jinx was sitting. He had a grin on his face that she was very familiar with.

Sonic: So if I continue to be bad…you'll punish me?

Jinx blushed and shoved him away. It was a pretty ordinary day…until the vortex opened up. An arrow flew through it, hitting the couch. Gas sprayed out and everyone soon found themselves getting very sleepy. Several people stepped through as the gas began clearing. Most notable (and improbable) was the Herald. Jinx had banished him into his own portal and destroyed the horn some time ago. Yet there he was, horn in hand. He was accompanied by Speedy and Aqualad. The other two the HIVE didn't recognize. One was a dark skinned girl dressed almost like a bee. Around her head was a tiara with a glowing dot on it. Swarms of bees flew around her. The other girl was odder then any of them, appearance wise. Her skin seemed orangish red and her eyes were black and white. Her black hair was in a pony tail and her ears were slightly pointed. It reminded them of how Raven once looked, the skin and the ears anyway. Lastly was hulking gray creature with long horns on its head. It snorted away the last remnants of the gas as it crept close to it. The bee girl smirked.

Bee girl: Take them.

The group began picking up HIVE members and tossing them into the portal. Speedy reached down to pick up Red X. The bee girl put her hand on his shoulder.

Bee girl: Forget her. She's not important.

Speedy: Whatever you say, Karen

Queen Bee: That's Queen Bee! Jeez, I don't call you Roy in front of people.

Speedy frowned.

Speedy: You just did.

Queen Bee: …yeah…well…just leave her here. We only want the meta-humans.

Aqualad: We're going to regret this, I know it.

Queen Bee: Whine, whine, whine. Just get your algae covered…

It was around then that Red X completely passed out.

**Present**

Red X clenched her fists. She wasn't sure what upset her more, the fact her friends were taken, or the fact she was ignored. Walking over to the computer, she slammed her fists down on the broken keyboard.

Red X: Damn! Now I can't track them…or even find out who the hell Queen Bee is…

Stranger: Queen Bee? Ah, Karen Beecher-Duncan.

Red X turned. The stranger was kicking back on the couch like he owned the place.

Red X: Who?  
Stranger: Karen Beecher-Duncan. Has some obsession with bees for some reason. Maybe because the word is in her name, I dunno.

He thought for a moment.

Stranger: Or maybe she was stung by a radioactive bee and got pissed when all she got was a painful swelling…or maybe a bee crashed through her window when she was…

Red X had tuned the rambling boy out. She was taking in her options. Right now she had no access to any information, her team was missing, she had no other allies to turn to, and there was somebody who seemed to have information sitting on the couch in front of her. She could try beating it out of him, or at the very least, scaring him into telling her what she needed to know. Of course, then she'd still be all alone. Her dad could provide information but…again…no assistance in combat.

Stranger: …or maybe she was mocked for a love of honey as a child and…

Red X: What's your name?

The stranger paused.

Stranger: Uh…I didn't say it yet?

Red X: Unless your name is I-saw-the-TV-first, no.

The stranger hopped onto the table and posed in what Red X assumed was supposed to be a heroic fashion. She bit back a giggle. Did this guy have any idea how stupid he looked?

Stranger: They call me…Guy who never shuts up! But I prefer Knife-play. There's a hyphen in there. Don't forget to add that when you're spelling it.

Red X: Knife-play…I've never heard of you.

Knife-play: I'm pretty low profile right now.

Red X: What are you doing here?

Knife-play: Somebody sprang the Herald out of his dimensional void. I was tracking the signatures his new horn left behind. It led me here.

Red X frowned. This raised more questions then it answered.

Red X: How did you get in?

He let out a hiss as he drew in a breath.

Knife-play: Yeeeaaah…uh…guess what? I kind of owe you guys a door.

Red X: You couldn't figure out the keypad?! Half the security is only on at night or when we're away!

Knife-play: …there's a KEYPAD?!

…great. Her best option at the moment was an idiot. Oh well. He still had information.

Red X: How'd you track the signature?

Knife-play: Er…I really can't say. I can get more help from my source if you want, but they would rather remain anonymous for the time being. Sorry if that's a problem.

Red X shrugged. Whatever helped.

Red X: If you can help track them down, you can tell me your source is a two foot hamster for all I care.

Knife-play: …you're weird.

Red X: I'M weird?!

Knife-play pulled out a phone and hit a few buttons. After a while, he started talking.

Knife-play: Yeah, it's me. No, looks like we were too late. The HIVE is mostly gone. Kidnapped. Yeah, the girl with the mask is still here. I dunno. I think she's a little effed in the head. Something about me working for a two foot hamster.

Red X: It was a joke!

Knife-play: Uh huh. Ah, you're kidding me! Man! …tsk, fine. …but I want first class tickets, damn it. …ah, you're kidding me! Yeah, I'll figure something out. Uh huh.

Knife-play hung up his phone and sighed. Red X stared at him for a moment.

Red X: …well?

Knife-play: Well what?

Red X smacked herself in the forehead. Maybe she was just dreaming this. Maybe it was a nightmare. Oh PLEASE let it be a nightmare.

Knife-play: OH! Yeah, well…the last signature from the horn has opened up all the way in Steel City.

Red X: On the east coast…wonderful.

Knife-play: Yeah, and I'm all out of bus fare. Got any ideas?

Red X sighed and started walking off.

Red X: Follow me. We can take the H-ship…

Knife-play: …you named your ship? That's sad.

Red X: What? No, I didn't name it…

Knife-play shrugged and walked after her.

Knife-play: No, it's okay. I don't care really. It's just that it's kind of weird and...

Red X: I DIDN'T NAME THE DAMN SHIP!

**Somewhere over the United States**

Knife-play sighed. Red X wasn't a very good conversationalist. She kept telling him to shut up. No idea why.

Knife-play: …so…uh…seen any good movies…

Red X: Would you PLEASE stop talking?

Knife-play sighed and drummed his fingers on the wall. He was bored. His mind was racing and he wasn't allowed to say anything apparently. No, he couldn't hold it in.

Knife-play: Oh. …am I annoying? I don't try to be, but a lot of people tell me I am. Do you think that?

Red X clenched her teeth and her grip on the controls tightened.

Red X: If you keep talking, I swear I'll hit the ejector button.

Knife-play: …alright, let's try this some other way. You've got to have something you'd like to talk about.

Sighing, Red X began to think. There were questions on her mind, naturally, but would he answer them? Oh well. You can only find out by trying.

Red X: Sure. Why are you helping me?

Knife-play rubbed his chin. For a moment, she thought he wasn't going to give her a real answer.

Knife-play: I dunno. Normally I'd do it myself. I guess I'm trying for a change of pace.

Red X: A change of pace? That's it?

Knife-play: …honestly?

Red X nodded. Of course she wanted an honest answer. Who wouldn't?

Knife-play: You've got a nice body and your voice sounds hot.

Red X: (dangerously low) …what?

Knife-play: You said to be honest.

Red X sighed again.

Red X: …don't talk to me anymore.

Knife-play: …can I talk to myself?

Red X: No!

**Steel City: Abandoned Warehouse**

Red X and Knife-play hid outside. There were cameras located here and there. She peered around the wall she was leaning against. There was a camera right across from there.

Red X: (whisper) Alright. We're outnumbered. Our best hope is to take them by surprise. Here's what we do…

Her words trailed off as she noticed Knife-play walking toward the building with two knives drawn. Before she could even call out to him, he flung a knife at the building. It stuck into it and beeped before exploding. The unnamed villain team poured out, confused and pissed. Red X swore and was about to run out and help him when she noticed a note pinned to the wall with a knife. It said, "Wait until I give the signal to attack." Knife-play waved at the teenage villains.

Knife-play: Hi! How's it going? I'm selling magazine subscriptions door to door and I said to myself, "Self, why don't you do something different and try that abandoned looking warehouse".

They didn't look too amused. Speedy drew an arrow and aimed for his head.

Speedy: Can I please plug him?

Queen Bee: Sure. I'm trying to adjust my tiara and I can't be interrupted.

Speedy let the arrow fly. Knife-play moved his head and it whizzed past him. Aqualad snickered as Speedy stared in shock. Knife-play gestured toward the arrow that was now out of view.

Knife-play: You dropped your arrow…at incredible velocity toward my head.

Speedy: Oh that's it!

Speedy gathered several arrows and put them into his bow.

Speedy: Mirage, do me up.

Mirage: Whatever.

Mirage (the orange skinned girl) created numerous images of Speedy all around Knife-play.

Speedy…s: Let's see you dodge THIS.

Knife-play: Or I could just…

Knife-play threw the other knife in his hand at Speedy. Jumping out of the way, he let the arrows fly. Out of the five he loaded up, only one missed Knife-play. He got one in the shoulder, one in the stomach, one in the chest, and one in throat. Gurgling, Knife-play pulled the one out of his throat before falling over.

Herald: What was THAT all about?

Queen Bee shrugged. Meanwhile Red X was kicking herself for putting any faith in the idiot. She was about to do something when the knife he threw at Speedy opened at the handle and started releasing smoke everywhere. Seeing that as a signal if ever she saw one, Red X made her move. Her first move was to activate her heat vision lens so she could get around in the smoke. Then she flung two goo-arangs. The first one hit Speedy's quiver, sticking all the arrows inside. The other struck Herald's horn, blocking the end of it and rendering it useless. Next she decided to take care of the hulking horned creature. A dose of elephant tranquilizer seemed to be just about enough for the job. Good thing she got a look at the creature before passing out and had the foresight to grab some supplies. Before she could make her move on the others, however, water mains underground burst and the water shot up in a geyser. The spray of water caused the smoke dissipate (I think that would happen, I'm not good with physics), leaving Red X exposed. Rather then turn on Red X right away, Queen Bee fired her stinger blasts at Aqualad. Aqualad struggled to stand back up, clenching his teeth in anger.

Aqualad: What the hell was that for?!

Queen Bee: You drowned my babies and got my wings wet! My wings don't work when they're wet and you know it!

Aqualad: Well nobody else was doing anything about the smoke!

Red X: Excuse me.

Both: What?!

Red X kicked Aqualad across the face, then punched his gut and flipped him over, judo style. However, Aqualad is…Aqualad and therefore is body was tougher then most to withstand the pressure in deep waters. So saying, the beating, vicious and sudden as it was, didn't knock him out. Red X dodged the on coming stinger blast…at least she thought she was. In reality, what she jumped away from was a mirage. The real thing struck her afterward. She groaned, her head swimming. Those things HURT when they were cranked up enough. It didn't help when Speedy swung his bow like a staff, catching her across her face. Mirage kicked her in the ribs as she tried to get up. Red X coughed. This wasn't going well at all.

Queen Bee: Hmm…guess she's here for her friends.

Speedy: No crap. What should we do with…

Speedy was cut off by a tap on his shoulder. He turned and was met with a broken piece of wood from a nearby fence breaking further…over his head. Speedy fell like a sack of bricks. The other villains stared in shock at Knife-play. The arrows that were in his body were now on the ground, tipped with his blood. Before she could stop him, he yanked Queen Bee's tiara off her head. He put it on his own head and clasped his hands in a very…feminine fashion.

Knife-play: Does it bring out the color of my eyes? Be honest.

Queen Bee panicked. The tiara was more then a fashion statement. It housed a finely tuned cybernetic network that, when placed upon the forehead, would allow the wearer to communicate with bees, wasps, and hornets. The thing was…Karen Beecher-Duncan was actually terrified of bees unless she had her tiara on. It was like a safety blanket as well. The bees that hadn't drowned or died in the smoke flew around her and she screamed before running in a vain attempt to escape them.

Queen Bee: Keep them away from me! Don't make them sting me! Don't make them sting me, please!

Knife-play: Well, that hardly answers my question.

Aqualad pulled out a dagger that looked like it was made from a fish's bones and lunged at Knife-play. Knife-play pulled another knife out and jammed it into Aqualad's shoulder. It released a powerful electric shock. He fell over with a thud and twitched. Mirage sighed.

Mirage: I'm surrounded by morons. I'll do this myse…

Suddenly something hit Mirage on the back of the head. She fell down and rolled onto her back, confused. Her head pounded and she couldn't see what struck her. The next blow knocked her out cold. Red X pressed the button on her belt and reappeared.

Red X: How's that for optical illusions?

Knife-play: Why didn't you do that earlier?

Red X: Drains the power supply faster.

The pair bound the villains up. Queen Bee and the Herald were the only ones still awake. Angry about being stung, Red X chose to grill her first. After putting a gag in Herald's mouth to prevent any sort of vocal support from him (devilishly clever for a super HERO wouldn't you say?) Red X kicked her over and put her foot down on the bee garbed girl's head.

Red X: Where. Are. My. Friends?

Queen Bee: Go to hell.

Red X kicked her in the stomach.

Red X: Maybe you don't understand how this works. I ask a question, you answer it or I kick the crap out of you.

Queen Bee: Do your worst, bitch. You think I haven't taken a beating before?

Knife-play stopped Red X before she did something else.

Knife-play: You're doing it all wrong. Pain doesn't get you what you want…you have to scare them.

Queen Bee's eyes widened when she felt something crawling along her neck.

Queen Bee: Oh no…please no…

Knife-play: That's one bee. Care to go for two?

Queen Bee: I…please don't…not the bees.

Knife-play: Oh, I'm afraid so.

More tickling of tiny insect legs ran shivers of terror down Queen Bee's spine. Why? Why didn't she make the control device into something smaller and less noticeable? Why did she put a damn LIGHT on it? That just made it scream "I'm important, steal me". Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

Queen Bee: I don't know! I don't know where they are! We didn't keep them! We were hired to kidnap them!

Red X: By who? Talk or they start crawling on your face.

Queen Bee: NO! I don't know! We never met! All of it was done either over the phone or computer! I've got a laptop inside! Do whatever you want with it, just get these bees off me!

Tears of shame and fear ran down Queen Bee's face. She felt like a coward. Not to mention this would have serious damage on their reputations. Nobody would ever hire them again.

Knife-play: Can you make use of the laptop?

Red X: Maybe. I'll need some time.

Knife-play: Then I suggest we grab it and leave. The police will want it as evidence and you'll never get your hands on it if that happens.

Red X nodded and ran inside to get it. Knife-play knelt down next to Queen Bee.

Knife-play: Seriously…why'd you take them?

Queen Bee: …we wanted the name. Queen Bee, the HIVE, it was perfect.

Knife-play: Couldn't you just say the difference is in the spelling? HIVE stands for…something. I'm not sure what. If you just used Hive, without all the capital letters, you could get away with it.

Queen Bee: It's the principal of the thing.

Red X: I got it, let's go

Red X and Knife-play headed for the H-ship. After a while, Speedy awoke with a groan.

Speedy: Wha' happened?

Queen Bee: …I spilled the beans.

Speedy: …well, crap, girl. Now what do we do?

Queen Bee: Struggle until we're out of these ropes or the police get here, obviously.

Speedy: …I'm going solo again.

Queen Bee: Come on, Roy! We can do this! Think of how well the Titans do!

Speedy: The Titans haven't been CAUGHT before.

Queen Bee: Shuddap and struggle, dammit!

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Sharpest in the Drawer"**

**Chapter Two**

**HIVE Tower: Gizmo's Room**

Red X hoped Gizmo wouldn't be mad about letting Knife-play into his room. It was for a good cause, right? Of course she had to slap something out of his hands every few seconds because he wouldn't stop touching Gizmo's inventions…

Knife-play: Ooo…what's this do?

Red X ducked as a laser beam shot out of the device he was holding and burned the poster off Gizmo's wall. She rushed over and snatched it from him before he could fire it again.

Red X: It's his laser welder. Would you PLEASE stop touching everything?

Knife-play: Aw, come on. There has to be something in here I can occupy myself with.

Red X: You can occupy yourself with coming up with better plans then stepping out and letting them shoot you with arrows. How'd you survive that anyway?

Knife-play: An entire flight home and you're asking me that now?

Sadly, he had a point. Red X tried to think of an excuse.

Red X: I had other things on my mind.

Knife-play: …uh huh. Well, I can survive just about anything, really. Hyper active healing factor. Wanna see me regrow a finger?

…that DID sound interesting. She had to think about that for a moment. While it would be a sight to see, it would also make her seem sadistic. She shook her head and went back to typing at Gizmo's computer. It lacked the extensive data base on criminals that the main computer had, but it could easily be used to track down a sent e-mail and even retrieve the fragments of any deleted e-mail.

Red X: No thanks. Were you born that way?

Knife-play: Me? Oh, hell no. I was born as sick as a dog. Extreme immune system deficiency. I underwent an experimental procedure that saved my life. Unfortunately, it kind of made my brain hyper active too. That's why I talk so much.

Red X paused and turned slightly.

Red X: …it's a mental problem?

Knife-play: Yeah. Small price to pay though, you know? I was in pretty bad shape.

Red X: (softly) I'll bet. …bingo.

Knife-play: Got something?

Red X: Yeah. It came from…a small monastery in Virginia?

Knife-play: …I didn't realize monastery's had internet connections these days.

Red X frowned.

Red X: …they don't…at least they shouldn't. Let's pay them a visit.

**House of St. Francis, Virginia**

…yes, this is an actual location from a DC comic. Red X and Knife-play hid within the branches of the nearby trees. The place seemed ordinary enough. No power cables or anything that could be used to transfer an internet connection were visible anywhere nearby.

Knife-play: Maybe this is the wrong place…

Red X: How many other monasteries do you think there are in Virginia?

Knife-play shrugged. Then he noticed something and pointed.

Knife-play: Looks like it's time for today's…whatever they do here.

The monks were all heading for a building. The piled into it quickly.

Red X: …I was going to wait until nightfall…but we might not have a better chance. Come on.

The sneaked their way down into the monastery grounds. They couldn't find anything unusual. Not even a light bulb. Finally they peered into the building all the monks had gone into.

Knife-play: …now that's a magic trick.

The building was completely empty. There was no other door then the one the monks had entered from and the grounds weren't large enough for the pair to have gone unnoticed…or to at least not notice the monks leaving the building…if they had exited.

Red X: …to hell with it.

Red X broke the window and snuck inside. Knife-play shrugged and followed. They walked along a ledge high above the floor. Red X fired a cable at the ceiling and it stuck in. She tested it and sighed.

Red X: …I suppose you could jump down, break your legs, heal them, and be fine, right?

Knife-play: Yep.

Somehow it didn't seem right to make him do that. Red X sighed and reached toward him.

Red X: (resigned) Hang on to me.

Knife-play: You saucy flirt. I knew you couldn't resist me.

Fuming, Red X grabbed and tugged him. He toppled over the side and landed on the ground with a loud crack. Red X lowered herself down. Groaning, Knife-play sat up and straightened out his limbs.

Knife-play: Well that hurt. It was just a joke.

Red X: …sorry.

Suddenly the floor began to move. Red X swore. It was an elevator! Imagine the surprise of the monks who called the elevator down when they found two strangely garbed teens in it. Imagine their surprise when they found themselves out cold on the floor seconds later. The place was massive. Looking up, Red X noticed rows of piping above them. It was easily large enough for them to walk along. It didn't offer much in the way of cover, but it was better then walking along the ground. She fired a cable up.

Red X: …okay, seriously…grab on.

Knife-play: …you're not going to drop me?

Red X: Only if your hand goes somewhere it shouldn't.

Knife-play gulped and carefully grabbed hold. She pulled them both up. They carefully walked along the pipes until they found a large gathering of monks. The head of this…whatever it was…seemed to be the oldish looking guy in the white and red robes.

Oldish Guy: Brothers and sisters…the day we have waited for is rapidly approaching. Soon the world will understand the truth the Church of Blood.

Monks: Praise Brother Blood!

Well, this didn't look too good. Red X could be wrong, but that sounded a lot like a plan for world domination. They should do something…

Brother Blood: Thanks to the work of Brother Stevens, we finally have our own web page and have sent electronic pamphlets all across the globe.

…or not. Hmm…maybe they should just leave. It was obvious they had the wro…

Knife-play: (standing up) That's it?! That's why you built a giant, highly suspicious underground base?! For the INTERNET?!

Red X smacked herself in the head. This wasn't happening. He couldn't be this stupid. Nobody was this stupid. This was all some sort of hallucination and any second she'd be shaken out of it by the still quiet, still hidden Knife-play.

Brother Blood: And…you are…?

Knife-play: Huh? Oh, right. We're here because we've traced an e-mail sent to a group of mercenaries to this location. They kidnapped a bunch of superheroes for somebody, and since the e-mail originated from here, we assumed this was the place.

Red X: Why in the hell are you telling them all this?!

Knife-play: (whisper) Brother Blood used to visit me in the hospital. No way this guy would be a super villain. (normal) They worship the pacifistic teachings of this…uh…what was her name…uh…

Brother Blood: The Elder Azar of Azarath.

Knife-play: Dang, I was going to get it in a second.

Red X sweatdropped.

Red X: Then why did we knock out those monks back there?

Knife-play: …well, I didn't know this was the Church of Blood.

Red X: …why is it called the Church of Blood?

Knife-play pointed at Brother Blood.

Knife-play: …Brother Blood? It's kind of his church.

Red X hit her head on a pipe before pausing.

Red X: Wait. The e-mail still originated from here. We know that.

Brother Blood: I assure you, young lady, the Church of Blood has nothing to do with mercenaries.

Red X: I know what I saw. The trace led here.

Knife-play: Look, Brother Blood…if we could just check the computer, we can clear this whole thing up.

Brother Blood sighed. Kids these days…just didn't trust their elders. Oh well. It couldn't be helped.

Brother Blood: Very well. If it will ease your mind, then by all means, have a look.

Knife-play: You're a peach, Brother Blood. C'mon, Red. And ease on the language. This is a place of worship you know.

Red X wanted the throttle the boy. Instead she lowered them both down. As she did, she whispered to him.

Red X: (whisper) Okay, so we can trust the old man, what about the others?

Knife-play: (whisper) Not even as far as we could throw them.

Well, at least he wasn't a total idiot. They were led to the main computer. Red X got to work.

Knife-play: So, how's it going? All well in the temple of Azar?

Red X: …Azar…Azarath…wait, Raven is from Azarath…

Brother Blood sighed and nodded.

Brother Blood: Yes, the fallen child. She could have been the greatest example of them all. By denying her demonic urges she would inspire people everywhere. After all, if a demon can be good, then surely there's hope for humanity. Alas, she lacked the strength.

Knife-play: Well, at least she took out her old man.

Brother Blood: Indeed, a most unexpected turn of events. We…

Red X: Found it.

Brother Blood was stunned. Now, he didn't quite understand this new fangled technology, but even he knew that if there was no e-mail sent, there would be nothing to find.

Brother Blood: This doesn't make sense…

Knife-play: …seriously…Brother Blood doesn't know how to work a cell phone…

Brother Blood: …what's a cell phone?

Knife-play rolled his eyes under his mask.

Knife-play: Case in point. Who's in charge of this thing?

Brother Blood: Brother Sebastian, but…

Knife-play shoved the old man out of the way as a knife flew across the room. It struck the masked teen in the shoulder, but he just pulled it out and tossed it aside. The thrower of the knife was a young looking guy…couldn't be more then fourteen years old.

Brother Blood: Brother Sebastian, what is the meaning of this?

Sebastian: Your time is up! It's time for a new, more worthy person to take the name Brother Blood!

Red X: Namely you?

Sebastian: Yes, me! I'll lead the Church of Blood the way it should be led! No more handing out pamphlets or putting up flyers…we'll convert the world and those who refuse will perish!

Brother Blood: That is the path of darkness, Sebastian. Such forceful methods are not Azar's way.

Sebastian: Who said anything about Azar?

More monks poured into the room, some armed with knives, others with clubs. The knives dripped with blood. It was obvious that Sebastian's plans had already begun.

Sebastian: All hail Lord Trigon.

Knife-play: Where have you been, Squirt? Trigon kicked it months ago. Croaked, died, passed on, pushing up daisies, shuffled off this mortal coil…HE IS AN EX-DEMON LORD!

Red X sighed and shook her head.

Red X: Monty Python?

Knife-play: …yeah, so?

Red X: …oh never mind. So it was you who sent that e-mail to Queen Bee?

Sebastian huffed.

Sebastian: Oh, that was real professional of them. Spilling the beans like that.

Knife-play: It does ruin business.

Red X: Knife-play, shut up.

Sebastian: Kill the outsiders, but leave the old man for me!

The monks rushed forward. Knife-play and Red X jumped in, kicking two of them down. Knife-play's style was much different then Red X's. While she was constantly on the move, avoiding injury and retaliating with swift blows, Knife-play was more brute force. He took the blows he was given. Knife-play sighed in annoyance. He really just wanted to kill these guys. It was so much easier…but if he did, Red X would turn on him in a second. He had to play by her rules if he was going to work with her. Despite their efforts, however, they were overwhelmed and some of the monks got past them. They grabbed Brother Blood and held him down as Sebastian came in for the kill.

Sebastian: Any last words old man?

Brother Blood: I'll give you one last chance to stop this mad quest.

Sebastian raised the knife up.

Sebastian: Or what?

Brother Blood easily broke from the grasp of the monks and poked his fingers into the knife's side. It shattered in two. The boy stared at it in shock.

Sebastian: H…how?

Brother Blood: Honestly, did you think just because I'm a pacifist that I wouldn't know how to defend myself? I deplore violence, but you leave me no choice.

The monks and crime fighters stopped in mid swing and stared as Sebastian was struck hard and flew across the room.

Knife-play: ...great googily moogily…

Red X: What?

Knife-play: Still not swearing.

Red X: Oh jeez…

Brother Blood (is it really possible for an old man to be that freaking strong? He put a hole in Cyborg's chest in the cartoon with two fingers for crying out loud) helped the teens with the other monks, subduing them quickly. It took a lot of rope, but soon they were all tied up. Brother Blood sighed and adjusted his robes.

Brother Blood: I'm terribly sorry about the trouble Sebastian caused.

Red X: …it's no problem for us. We're used to this…I'm sorry about your cul…er…followers.

All the followers had been slain for being loyal to Brother Blood and the teachings of Azar.

Brother Blood: It's tragic…but how devote would we be if we aren't capable of accepting that death at the hands of those who stray from Azar's teaching is a possibility?

Knife-play: …so…Squirt…

Knife-play put his foot out, knocking the still conscious Sebastian over.

Knife-play: Where'd an isolated monk like you find the names of these mercenaries?

Sebastian: I'll never tell!

Red X: He doesn't have to. I already found the e-mail that was sent to him. I'll track it down now.

Knife-play: Sorry about the mess, Brother Blood. Need any help getting these guys outta here?

Brother Blood: No, I've got it settled. Thank you for your assistance, however.

Knife-play: Hey, no problem!

Red X: …got it. It's…

Red X's eyes widened. It couldn't be… It had to be a coincidence. That was all.

Red X: …it's on an island in the middle of the Atlantic.

Knife-play: Oh? That sounds nice. I did need to work on my tan.

He rolled up his sleeve, showing somewhat pale flesh. She noted it was also spotted with freckles. Red X supposed that made sense, with his red hair and all.

Red X: This isn't a vacation. Let's go.

Turning, Red X headed for the elevator. Knife-play sighed and leaned over to Brother Blood.

Knife-play: (whisper) Nice girl, but a bit of a stick in the mud.

Red X: Would you hurry it up?

Wincing at the volume of her voice, Knife-play turned and ran after her. Brother Blood sighed and shook his head. What a troublesome mess this day turned out to be. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to get any better. There was a sharp pain in his back as another knife was plunged into it. The knife went all the way to his heart, piercing it. He slumped over, dead before he hit the ground. Sebastian, who as it turns out was rather adept at escaping from ropes, dropped the knife and removed the cloak on Brother Blood's back. He put it on himself and grinned, exposing his unusually large canines.

Sebastian: All hail Brother Blood.

The curse had struck again. Though the title of Brother Blood carried with it great power (fast healing, increased life span, and so forth), it also had a rather terrible downside. Namely they would be stabbed and killed by their own son, who in turn would become the new Brother Blood…after the…anointment of course…where was he going to get a blood pit though?

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Sharpest in the Drawer"**

**Chapter Three**

**Island out in the Atlantic**

Knife-play hopped out of the plane and took a deep breath…and coughed.

Knife-play: Yes…nothing like the ocean (COUGH GAG) air.

Red X: Stop goofing around, Knife-play.

It was strange. Sure, she had been somewhat of a stick in the mud before (and he was sure under that was something a bit freaky-deaky, you know what he's saying?), but it was never this bad. Knife-play was sure something was bothering Red X. Never being the subtle type, Knife-play went right out and said it.

Knife-play: Something bugging you? You're more uptight then usual.

Red X sighed and started forward through the foliage. Shrugging, Knife-play followed.

Knife-play: …look, I know you masked types got this…wait…I'm the masked type…crap. Let me try again.

Red X: Just shut up. All you need to know is that this place holds bad memories.

They continued walking until they were both grabbed in a giant pair of arms and squeezed. It wasn't long before the pressure caused them to black out.

**Ravager's Lair**

The pair woke up in Mammoth's grip. Struggling was useless. Before them were a series of computers and devices. Above all that was a giant monitor. It was currently blank.

Red X: Mammoth! It's me! What are you doing?

Knife-play: Maybe you forgot his birthday. I get pissed when that happens. …then again, I don't have any friends…damn. Now I'm all depressed.

Red X: Now is REALLY not a good time, Knife-play.

All of the HIVE was present. They stood at attention, staring straight ahead. It didn't take a genius to figure out something wasn't quite normal with the situation.

Red X: They're under some sort of mind control.

Voice: How astute.

The monitor clicked on, showing the digitized face of the Ravager. Red X's eyes widened.

Red X: It's not possible…you should be drooling in rubber room somewhere!

Knife-play: I get that way if I play the Sims too long. I'm addicted, I tell you!

Red X managed to kick him.

Red X: Knife-play, quit it!

Knife-play: Aw. I'm just trying to lighten the situation.

Ravager: Your situation is nothing to make light of. As for your comment, Rose, I have taken control of your friends. You are now my prisoner. You see, foreseeing a possible defeat, Wade Defargo made a copy of his mind. That is me. I arranged for your friends to be delivered to me. In return, I gave the young Sebastian the information needed to become the next Brother Blood. I also supplied him with the funds necessary to hire the would-be Hive. The Ravager's revenge is complete. You have lost.

Red X let the enormity of her situation sink in. Her friends had been turned against her, she had failed her father…she had even been led around like a donkey with a carrot dangling in front of it.

Knife-play: …your name is Rose?

…and her secret identity had just been exposed to her temporary idiot partner. Wonderful.

Red X: …what are you going to do with them?

Ravager: Make them commit crimes, of course. Ruin them in the public eyes…and then…when they've made themselves the worst villains in America…I'll allow them to be gunned down. And all the while, you'll be forced to watch.

Knife-play: Well, that's all I needed to hear.

Knife-play jammed a knife he had hidden in his sleeve into Mammoth's leg. It actually doubled as a hypodermic needle, injecting a paralyzing agent into him. His grip loosened and the pair dropped to the floor.

Ravager: Stop them!

The HIVE responded to their master's call and attacked. Krystal sent tendrils of light at them, whipping around and leaving burn marks on the objects they touched. They dodged them but each got attacked as a result. Blackfire caught Knife-play in the air and flew upward with him in her grasp. A spider-leg smacked Red X aside, making her skid along the floor. Knife-play struggled in the Tamaranian's grasp but it was futile.

Knife-play: My, what big…tracks of land you have. Are you available?

Blackfire's response was to throw him down to the floor. However, Knife-play managed to grab hold of her arms.

Knife-play: C'mon. I know this great Italian restaurant. The fettuccini is superb.

Utterly confused by his actions and words, Blackfire was stunned further when the boy managed to climb onto her back. He wrapped his legs around her waist and covered her eyes with his hands.

Knife-play: Guess who?

Blackfire flew around, looping and turning sharply in an effort to dislodge the pest on her back. Meanwhile Red X was forced to deal with the four down on the ground. She rolled under the hex cast at her and jumped over the sonic blast.

Red X: Any time you want to help, feel free!

Knife-play: Oh, are you having trouble? Be right down!

Knife-play pulled out a knife, held it next to Blackfire's face, and pressed a button on the hilt. Gas sprayed out, making the alien cough. Growing tired, she slowly fell to the ground. Knife-play jumped off and leapt at Sonic. Sonic, however, was a very agile person, and as such was not going to be hit so easily. Still, it got somebody off Red X's back. Red X almost felt guilty about what she was going to do. It was kind of a secret, after all. Still, there was little choice. Dodging the beams of light shot at her, she managed to get close enough to slap a device that emerged from her palm onto Krystal's chest. Instantly she was covered in black light, rendering her powerless. While it could be argued that many of her suit's abilities were for dealing with the Titans, it truth they were also for fighting the HIVE if the need ever arose. The black light was solely there to deal with Krystal. Jinx fired another hex bolt just as Gizmo came at her. Red X ducked under Gizmo's spider-legs and he was struck instead. The spider-legs went nuts and he fell to the ground. Oddly enough, a small line of smoke came from his neck. He groaned and rubbed it. Something fell to the floor. It was some sort of implant.

Gizmo: Huh…wha…? What's going on? Where's the damn remote?

Red X: Gizmo, forget the remote! Jeez! One track mind… Get to that computer and see if you can override the controls on whatever is controlling the others!

Gizmo had no idea what she was going on about, but it sounded good to him. Since Ravager had never included him in the previous order, Jinx ignored him as he ran up to the computer and started typing.

Ravager: Stop! C…c…cease! Desist!

While nearly invisible to a hacker from a distance, the computer had little in the way of security when accessing it directly. It was pitiful. The devices on the back of the HIVE members' necks sizzled and fell off.

Krystal: Ow, ow, ow…why do I have a black light on my chest? Get it off! It burns us! It burns us!

Jinx: Seriously, what just happened?

Gizmo shrugged.

Gizmo: I walked in half way on this flick.

Red X: It's over, Ravager…or whatever you call yourself. My friends are freed, the devices destroyed, and we're leaving.

Still confused, the HIVE decided to just go with it. Knife-play whistled to himself as he injected Mammoth with the counter agent.

Krystal: Cripes, what the hell are you doing?!

Knife-play: Well, I'm injecting him with the antidote for the paralyzing agent I injected him with to stop him from breaking our rib cages earlier.

Krystal frowned for a moment before grinning again.

Krystal: Makes sense to me!

Mammoth: Could you explain the part about me breaking your rib cage? I've never even met you before.

The computer remained silent as Mammoth picked up Blackfire while Red X removed the black light device from Krystal. They left in a hurry. You never know…those evil masterminds like to blow up places. They started to get into the H-ship.

Gizmo: Uh…we got a problem. There's not enough room for all of us in this thing.

Knife-play: Huh. Guess one of you will have to hang onto the wing or something.

The HIVE turned to Knife-play. He gulped. There was something about the looks in their eyes he didn't like.

**HIVE Tower: Landing…thing**

As predicted, the base blew up seconds after take off. Red X had explained the whole story to them on the flight home. As they climbed out of the ship, Jinx turned to Gizmo.

Jinx: Gizmo, I want you to find a way to keep the Herald out of this place. The security is pointless if he can just toot his horn and come on in whenever he wants.

Gizmo: Right, right. I mean, I've only been held hostage against my will and forced to battle Red X. No reason for me to get a break.

Jinx patted him on his head.

Jinx: Glad to hear you agree with me. Now get moving.

Gizmo grumbled and stomped off to his room. Sonic grinned.

Sonic: HA! The remote is mine!

He ran off to the main room to watch TV, forgetting that the show he wanted to see aired the day before. Krystal jumped out of the ship next.

Krystal: Hey! What did I tell you about picking on the teddy bear…I mean Gizmo!

Krystal ran after Sonic. She knew that technically he WASN'T picking on Gizmo, but it was more fun to act like she thought it. As the others climbed out, a voice was heard.

Knife-play: Glad to see we landed and all…NOW COULD SOMEBODY UNTIE ME FROM THE WING? I was nearly burnt to a crisp in the explosion!

Yes, tied tightly to the right wing was Knife-play. Red X sighed and pulled out a X-arang. She turned to the others.

Red X: You guys go on. I'll kick him outta here.

Jinx: I'm still a little confused as to what he was doing with you in the first place.

Knife-play: Well, you see when a man and a woman love each other very mu…

Red X slammed her fist into his head, silencing him. Mammoth, Blackfire, and Jinx stared at her in surprise.

Red X: He was just being stupid! We did nothing of the sort! Go on! Get!

The trio shrugged and went off to do…stuff. Unimportant to the story sort of stuff. Red X cut the ropes holding Knife-play. Unfortunately for him, he was hanging upside down. He fell, face first, to the ground with a thud.

Knife-play: (muffled) You're so mean.

Red X turned to make sure the others were gone. She reached down and helped him back to his feet. Sighing, she bit the bullet.

Red X: …as annoying as you are, I couldn't have done it without you.

Knife-play: Don't mention it, Chief. I'm always on duty!

Red X: …what?

Knife-play: …Inspector Gadget. Didn't you watch cartoons when you were younger?

Red X smacked herself in the forehead. Clearing his throat, he tried again.

Knife-play: Seriously…it was nothing. In its own way, it was actually kind of fun.

Thinking back on it, it was kind of fun…save for the constant worrying about her friends. There were times (though they were rare) that she had to bite back laughter at his antics. She sighed.

Red X: …yeah, I guess it was.

Knife-play: …it's Todd by the way.

Red X: Pardon?

Knife-play rubbed the back of his head nervously. He was struggling to remain completely focused. It would be easier to just go on and on right now.

Knife-play: Since I know your first name, I thought it was only fair you knew mine.

Red X: …oh. You trust me not to tell?

Knife-play: I trust that you're smart enough to know that if you tell, I'll tell. I just didn't want there to be any reason for you not to trust me.

Red X snorted and crossed her arms. Knife-play put his fingers on his chin in a thoughtful manner.

Knife-play: …doesn't that make your mask messy…snorting like that, I mean?

Red X: …only if I have a cold. …so now what?

Knife-play: Guess I head on outta here. I'm sure we'll meet again at some point. …at least I hope so. I have to say…out of everyone I've ever met, you've been the most tolerant of my ramblings. …so…thank you.

Red X was slightly taken aback when he reached his hand out. She realized what he wanted and shook his hand.

Red X: …I hope we meet again too. You're…different. Out of everyone I've worked with, you're the most…human when it comes to fighting. You may be able to heal from nearly anything, but you fight normal enough. No flying or magic…not that I have a problem with that…it's just…refreshing to meet someone different.

Knife-play held onto her hand for longer then she thought he would. It was starting to creep her out.

Red X: …you can let go now.

Knife-play: …I just realized I have no idea how to get out of here.

Red X: Urgh…follow me.

Red X led Knife-play to the door. With everyone watching, for some reason she felt she shouldn't be so…friendly with him.

Red X: Alright…get going.

Knife-play: Uh huh. Thanks for the good time!

To her shock, he pressed the mouth of his mask against her nose and ran. She stood there for a minute before drawing two X-arangs and chasing after him.

Red X: When I get my hands on you, you're dead! I'll find SOMEWAY to hurt you good! You hear me?!

Krystal watched the door TRY to close behind them…but it was still broken from when Knife-play first came in.

Krystal: …that guy was creepy. Who acts like that? Talking nonsense all the time and acting all happy in the weirdest situations…

Blackfire slowly turned her head to look at the girl.

Blackfire: …you're kidding, right?

Krystal raised an eyebrow.

Krystal: What do you mean by that?

Blackfire: …nothing. You going to let him down from there?

Looking up at Sonic, Krystal shrugged. She had bound him to the ceiling with bands of light, one over his mouth.

Krystal: I dunno. He makes a good decoration…like a squirming chandelier.

Sonic groaned. …he had to go to the bathroom!

**Gremlin's Lair**

Gremlin pressed the button on the side of his mask and sat back. His communicator had been ringing.

Gremlin: Go ahead.

Knife-play: Mission complete-o, boss man.

Gremlin: Good. And the Ravager program?

Knife-play: Er…yeah…missed the bonus objective. But the base blew up, so it should cause no problems.

Gremlin sighed. It wasn't "problems" that made him request that the Ravager program to be brought back to him. He wanted to learn more about the Wilson family tree and Wade DeFargo was a member. Now there was nothing left.

Knife-play: …why did you ask me to give her the run around like that? We could have just gone to the base and be done with it.

Gremlin: Because I wanted to see how capable she was. What's it to you anyway?

Knife-play: Red X is one of the good guys. I shouldn't have to lie to her like that.

Frowning, Gremlin gave this some thought. It would seem that Knife-play was starting to question his orders. This wasn't good. Some people aren't willing to do what's necessary to achieve justice, after all. If Knife-play was one of them, then he'd have to be dealt with before he became a liability.

Gremlin: Stop complaining and do as you're told. As the saying goes, Knife-play, I brought you into this world, I can take you out.

Knife-play: …you're my dad?

Gremlin: Yes…wait, no! I'm talking about becoming Knife-play, you stooge!

Knife-play: I don't get you sometimes. You help me out, now you threaten me? Need I remind you that I AGREED to help you with this mission of yours out of gratitude? I could have easily said no. Before you threaten me, maybe you should think one thing through. I know everything about you. Unless you want a lot more people to know, I suggest you relax. …and from now on, e-mail me my assignments. I've already figured out how to make the knives myself. I don't need you anymore, but like I said, I'm helping out of the kindness of my heart. Don't piss me off or I'll change my mind. Got it, Sponge Face?

Gremlin slammed his fist down as Knife-play hung up. That pompous little… He took a deep breath. No. It didn't matter. Every plan had a back up.

Gremlin: G-9.

The screen flicked on in front of him and her face appeared.

G-9: Yes, sir?

Gremlin: It looks like I may need to finish up your body sooner then I thought.

G-9: I eagerly look forward to a humanoid form, sir.

Yes…Knife-play was quickly losing his usefulness.

**THE END**


End file.
